


Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle

by Mickey_D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Leather Jackets, Lower Middle Class Zayn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Motorcycles, Omega Liam, Rich Liam, Sexual Content, polo shirt, socioeconomic class difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, in his polo shirts and clean jeans, lives a rather sheltered life. He's not privy to the "obscene" (that's his parents' word not his) fun he's heard people talk about. His life is a continuous cycle of business "tea parties" (those are his words), friends with their noses in the air, and the same alpha personality with different faces. All he wanted was someone who wasn't arrogant and actually thought he was worth more than a few kids who would then grow up to have their exact same idea? </p><p>Now, Liam didn't come to this revelation all by his lonesome because he used to be one of those kids who refused to think for themselves and just listened to their parents. To be fair, he had no idea his parents couldn't see past the end of their noses. He was perfectly content dreaming of Connor Hawkins, his father's partner's son who had all the aspects of a Prince Charming (and would be coming into a rather large amount of money when his grandfather finally kicked it (those were his mother's words exactly)). To give credit where credit is due, Zayn really did most of the work turning Liam to the world of Think For Yourself and "obscene" fun. Now, and Zayn actually prefers it this way, they're a secretly-mad-for-you couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You and Your Ridiculous Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to ayaka who's just-more-Ziam a/b/o request took my mind here.

Don't panic! This has been moved to my new work Addicted to Zaim 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear ayaka,
> 
> Thank you for asking for more a/b/o Ziam in general. I can supply that, dear. I'll let you know that, while I'm not ready to make it a full blown story just yet, Flushing Pills is filed away and will gain ideas and plot as time goes. I'll also let you know that this new story probably isn't the last of this Zayn and this Liam you will see, because let's be honest, everyone wants to see Zayn kick Connor Hawkins' ass. 
> 
> Let me know if you ever want something specific.
> 
> Your faithful writer,  
> Remi


End file.
